hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelyf
Jelyf is the nickname given by the Twili to the Parella associate of King Zant. History Ancient Age Jelyf's exact age is unclear, though it's known she's ancient enough to remember when the Zora Dominion, once Bellum's favourites, betrayed their master, and that they were spoiled, haughty and self-righteous. The Realm of Twilight When Jelyf and her Parella army attempt to go to Hyrule to locate their master Bellum, they find themselves trapped in the alien Realm of Twilight. It is discovered that this portal, called the Mirror of Twilight, had washed up on land and ended up in the Gerudo Desert after many centuries, and when the Gerudo Circle of Warlords activated the portal to banish the Dark Interlopers it interfered with the Parella's arrival. In the new world, Jelyf discovers the ambitions of the Twili warlord Mizorant, who wants to get rid of the Great Fairies of Twilight, who have been manipulating countless Twili rulers for many centuries, and then return to conquer the land of his ancestors - Hyrule. She decides to use him to further her plans and agrees to help him get rid of the Great Fairies if he'd provide her with the resources for the portals to Hyrule. However, the Great Fairies strike first and assassinate Mizorant before he could do anything. Mizorant's son Zant, jealous over being declined the throne which is given to his fiancée Midna, plots for rebellion and consults Jelyf, who decides to use Zant to further her plans. After Zant overthrows Midna and claims the entire Realm of Twilight as his own, he provides the necessary resources for Jelyf to build a new Mirror of Twilight to conquer Hyrule. Shortly before the Twili's march into Hyrule, Jelyf seeks out General Onox and tells him of her plan to poison the Zora River, an important water source for the Hyruleans, so they can reduce resistance to their future invasions. Onox accepts, and she gives him the poison and instructs him that they'll arrive near Domain Prime, the capital of the Zora Dominion on the bank of the river, where Onox can swim upstream and pour the poison. In truth, Jelyf only wants Onox to become a big distraction so she could fulfil her true plan: have the River Zora plant Sols all over the Zora's Domain and detonate them to defeat their ancient enemy. Before her arrival, Jelyf sends signals on the sky to alert the River Zora on Hyrule that she would soon be arriving. Gerudo Wars With the Mirrors completed, Zant, Veran, General Onox, the Twili and the Parella march into Hyrule on the bank of the Zora River. There they are greeted by the Zola Princess Sokuuf, who tells them she has installed a mole in the Zora Dominion, while Jelyf reveals her plan with Onox to Zant and Veran. Zant berates Jelyf for not telling him of this plan earlier, while Veran reminds him to recognise when he's being used. Events come to pass exactly according to Jelyf's plans: when the Twili and the Zora are busy fighting each other, Onox is killed by Princess Ruto under the Domain on the way to the source of the river. At this point, the River Zora abandon their Twili allies and detonate the Sols, demolishing Domain Prime. While Zant, realising he's been used by the Parella to escape into Hyrule, orders a retreat and then closes the Mirrors, Jelyf follows the River Zora to the Great Sea to continue locating Bellum. The Great Sea The undisputed master of the Parella, Jelyf leads the entirety of Bellum's forces, only outranked by the dark god itself. She is utterly devoted to Bellum and assuring its successful conquest of Hyrule. Category:Parella Category:Heroes